Welcome wet nose
by lauradaexplorer
Summary: MINOR GRAMMATICAL CHANGES. SEQUEL TO BE PUBLISHED SOON. AU Tony!Animal fic. Fluffy/Angsty oneshot. Gibbs gets a little visitor on his back porch and finds out that the visitor is not usually so small. Some emntions of homophobia. Slash.


**SOME MINOR GRAMMATICAL CHANGES, IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ IT, NO NEED TO READ AGAIN**

**SOME MAY BE PLEASED TO KNOW THAT i AM WRITING A SHORT 'SEQUEL' OF SORTS TO BE PUBLISHED LATER.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N – AU Animal!Tony fic. Some gay bashing discussed.**

**Disclaimer: Caution contents may be hot! (And has nothing to do with the real NCIS or anything promise).**

* * *

Gibbs sighed as he walked out on his back porch, it had been a hard case. Gibbs chuffed at that, _like they all weren't_. He sat on one of his loungers and sucked on the beer that he had in his hand staring up at the stars, too wound up to work on his boat. He was glad he had realised this, too many time before he had vented his stress on one of his beloved boat sanding with the fury of a spoiled kid refused their latest whim resulting in some particularly heavy sanding that almost left a hole and left Gibbs with a section of hull to rebuild.

He was pulled from his reverie by a cold wet dab on his dangling hand, the one currently unoccupied with beer. He yanked his hand up and sat up sharply looking down at the interruption to his evening. Looking cheekily up at him was a small dog, it appeared to be a small greyhound with green eyes and a sleek brown coat. Gibbs raised an eyebrow as the dog crept forward a step and lifted a paw towards him, cocking his head to one side. Gibbs smiled and took the paw giving it a gentle squeeze. The dog took this as an acceptance and an invite and jumped graceful onto Gibbs lap and promptly curled up.

The dog looked well kept and clean so Gibbs just sat back and began to pet the cheeky little mutt. He began on the dog's rump and kept petting but it wasn't until he reached the back of the dog's head that he elicited a whine and a soft push into his hand. Gibbs chuckled, 'Ya like that huh? Like someone else I know, though he doesn't get it so soft.' The dog gave a small yip and settled again. Gibbs settled too, his hand in constant motion over his small companion. 'Got an owner, hmm? Pretty guy like you gotta have an owner.' He got a whine and a snuggle in response. It was an hour or so later that Gibbs felt his eyes droop, surprised that he was feeling sleepy, he stood and headed to bed, much to the distress of his small furry companion who followed him to the door and whined when it was shut in his face with a cursory 'G'night fella'.

Gibbs was feeling a little guilty as he lay in his comfy bed and berated himself as he stood, 'Going soft Jethro, good job no-one is around to see you.' He grabbed a small blanket from the spare room and stumbled downstairs grumbling to himself. Outside his backdoor the miniature greyhound was curled up and shivering slightly. The dog looked up without moving his head off his front paws and let out a small snuff. Gibbs opened the door, 'Come one then......'. The dog stood slowly and shook himself and took a tentative step inside, Gibbs rolled his eyes and simply scooped up the little dog into the blanket and carried him upstairs depositing him on the end of the bed and crawling in himself. 'Night little fella, don't tell anyone I am going soft.' He felt a little movement as the dog extracted himself from the blanket and, dragging it with him, burrowed under the covers until he was level with Gibbs belly and settled his head there. Gibbs chuckled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he woke and found himself disappointed that his little bed-warmer had gone and was almost amused to find that the blanket had gone too. He thought perhaps the dog had simply gone to another part of his house but the animal was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Gibbs arrived at work to find Tony asleep at his desk face stuck to papers that were rather typically strewn across the desk. He peered over the desk looking for clues as to why his senior field agent was sleeping at his desk. The case was over, there were no hot leads or anything that he should be doing except resting. It hurt Gibbs to see his agent suffer and Tony had suffered through the last case, unbeknownst to his other oblivious agents Tony was extremely empathetic and had been torn up by the case that had seen a gay couple abused and beaten by a party of navy employees. It had taken some serious work to uncover enough witnesses and evidence to do anything about it. It had been made worse by the fact that it had happened in Tony's neighbourhood, his Senior Field Agent had been on edge since.

Gibbs was perplexed to see the corner of his blanket sticking out of Tony's backpack, he wasn't allowed any time to process what he had seen as Tony suddenly stirred and sat up blinking. 'Uh, hey Boss?'

'DiNozzo, why are you sleeping at your desk?'

'I, uh, well, I didn't really feel like going home Boss.' Tony was able to leave it at that as the rest of the team came in. They were kept busy the rest of the day but Gibbs gut was churning and he made a decision that would change his life. He decided to follow Tony home.

Gibbs followed Tony's car at a distance, rather disturbed to see 'Homo' scratched in the rear of the car, Gibbs scowled. He watched at Tony parked a couple of blocks away from his apartment and furtively made his way down the sidewalk ducking into an alleyway. He did not emerge but he did see a familiar figure trot out of the alleyway, Gibbs was more shocked at his own lack of surprise than he was about seeing the small dog from the previous night emerge from the ally. He got out of his car and stealthily made his way to the alley. _Hmm no Tony, surely that can't mean what I think it means?_ Gibbs made his way to Tony's car and picked the lock, he grabbed Tony's backpack and pulled the blanket free and sat in the passenger seat stunned with his realisation.

It wasn't too long before Tony, in human form, came out of the apartment block carrying several bags and looking as if he didn't want to be seen. Gibbs ducked down in his seat so as not to be seen until the last moment. In fact Tony was so distracted that he didn't see Gibbs until he threw himself into the front seat. 'GIBBS?'

'DiNozzo. Something you want to tell me?' Gibbs asked calmly holding up the blanket.

'Um, Boss, perhaps now is not the time,' Tony said as he gestured to a small gathering of people who were advancing, with menace, towards Tony's car, 'Maybe at yours with a drink or two?'

Gibbs simply nodded.

* * *

Back at Gibbs' house Gibbs said nothing as he took Tony's bags from the trunk and watched impassively as tony followed him with the rest of them, dumping them in the spare room as Gibbs had done. Tony then followed Gibbs to the patio and accepted the offered beer.

Gibbs sat silently hoping Tony would feel more at ease if he didn't push. He was right.

Tony sighed. 'Some people in my apartment block weren't too happy with the outcome of our last case Boss, particularly those who had already expressed their displeasure with some of my more, uh, carnal companions. They expressed their displeasure on my car body and threatened to do so on my _actual_ body, hence the sleeping at, uh, work and the sneaking around at my apartment, I can't go back.' Tony looked at his beer with tears in his eyes. 'Guess I can't go back work now huh Boss?'

Gibbs glared. 'I mean you probably don't want a 'homo' on your team huh?' Gibbs glared again, remaining silent he held up the blanket. 'Uuuuh, Boss?' Gibbs raised his eyebrow. Tony sighed heavily, 'Guess it doesn't matter now huh? I can transform into a dog. It's an Italian witchcraft, most of my family can turn into dogs too, I turn into an Italian Greyhound, they're a miniature toy dog, fits my personality huh? They are affectionate, needy, are careful who they make friends with and fit for nothing but the petting that they practically beg for. Sound familiar huh Boss? Guess I should get my stuff.' Tony's tone of voice grew gradually increasingly bitter as he went on and he went to stand.

'Sit.' Gibbs spoke quietly but with a steel tone. 'What...on...earth gave you the impression that I was a homophobic, ass who wouldn't help a friend in need?' Tony stared. 'I...don't....care about your sexual preference, your random ability to change into a rather cute dog or anything else that you think might put me off. If it will make you feel better, I am also a friend of Dorothy and I happen to like dogs.' Gibbs uncharacteristically smirked at Tony who had visibly relaxed.

'I don't know what to say Boss.'

'Well how about you answer some questions for me?'

'Sure.'

'How often do you turn into a dog? I presume you can control it?'

'Yeah I can control it, I don't too often for obvious reasons but I like to relax as a dog, it seems to be my most natural form.' Tony looked at his beer and began to peel at the label.

'When did it first happen?'

'When I was 12, I freaked, ran away from home.'

'Does anyone else know?'

'My parents, family but no one else.' Tony looked down. 'No one but you.'

'Are you in a serious relationship with anyone?' Gibbs hoped his simple question after question approach would make his next question easier.

'Would you like to be in one.... with me?' Tony looked up sharply.

'This isn't something you can rib me about Boss, I don't think I can take it.'

'No jokes Tony, no ribbing, serious as a grave.'

'If you really mean it then I suppose it isn't the worst thing that you have found out about me tonight, but yes.' Tony looked away.

Gibbs hooked a finger around his chin and brought his face to face his. He gave Tony plenty of warning as he leant in for a kiss, it was chaste but warm and invited as Tony tilted his head into the kiss and sighed. Gibbs smiled and said, 'Bed, you've had a hell of an evening. You can use the spare room, no pressure.'

They both went about their nightly routines and climbed into their respective beds. Gibbs listened out for the soft snores that would signal his seconds slumber but instead heard the clack of small claws across his wooden hall way and felt a small cold nose burrowing by his feet as the dog made its' way up the bed to Gibbs belly, snuggling into the blanket and Gibbs side. Gibbs petted the dogs head. 'Night Ant.' He said as he smiled and laid his head back to sleep.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaand I'm spent........


End file.
